First Day of School
by Tabiebear
Summary: Dick Grayson having a normal first day of school? YEAH RIGHT! Working on hiding his new secret identity, and a certain killer in the school might beg to differ. :p
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of the large school staring at it's height in awe. Just imagining studying here where eveything was closed, made me feel an uneasy sense claustrophobia. Wayne Enterprises was waaaay bigger, but for some reason, school's height intimidated me more.

Before the summer, when I moved to Wayne Manor, Alfred had tutored me. It was too late to enroll me in school, so my studies continued by him until now. Even in the circus, I never went to school. My mom thought that it would be too difficult to have me as a transfer student so I was homeschooled, and loved it. I was three grades above my level, but Gotham Acadamy apparently wanted me to be in a class closer to my age level so they're holding me back in fourth grade again. It's a grade higher than where I'm suppose to be, but I suppose it will have to suffice. At leat I can easily get homework done quickly. This is a new world, and I'm just going to have to learn to adjust to it, but that's _not_ what I'm most worried about.

What I'm afraid of is having to pretend to be someone I'm not. Over the summer and during Alfred's tutors, I didn't have to worry all that much on hiding my secret identity of Robin because my social life wasn't fully expressed. I became really popular with anyone I met, but I never really hung around a_ lot _of people. Now that I was going into school, I needed to decide who Dick Grayson was going to be. My name seemed completely useless now. It was only a blank useless mask that I had to wear in order to hide myself.

A couple of days ago I went down to train in the Batcave when I ran into Bruce- Batman- the COOLEST guy on earth!

"Where are you going," he had asked catching me when I tried to run past him.

"To train," I had responded blankly. Why wasn't he in his training clothes, I had asked in my mind.

"You won't be training in the gym today, Dick," he informed me. "You'll be doing it up in your room."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to train up there since the vase-," I started, but then thought better than to finish the sentence. "Ahem," I began on an awkward start. "So what will I be doing? Martial Arts," I asked with my eyes beaming. "Boxing? Karate? Gymnastics? Self Defe-"

"It's mental training."

"Oh," I responded my enthusiasm still not failing. "So Detective work? Mechanics? Anatomy? Acids-"

"Dick Grayson."

"Yeah," I asked a little worried by my last name thrown in there. Had I done something wrong?

"That's what you'll be working on. Dick Grayson."

"I don't get it."

"Now that you're going to school soon, Dick Grayson needs a new personality."

"Why do I need a new personality?"

"You're athletic, Dick. Ever since I've known you, you hate to stand still. You can't be like that in school. People can't know who you really are, or how you really act.."

"What? But, why not?"

"Because that's too similar to how Robin acts. They'd put two and two together, and find out your secret identity."

"But, what if I just did a little sports'n stuff? I wouldn't have to be GREAT at them, I could just-"

"We can't risk it."

"-But,-" I began, but was imediately cut off.

"I need you to go up in your room and think about how you're going to act. Dick can _not _be anything like Robin. Now, for the rest of the day, I want you to contemplate on who you really are- how you really act, and think of who you can pretend to be." He then bent over and tilted my chin with his strong fingers for me to meet his hard, stern eyes that's gaze held me captive. "You're going to design your attitude from the inside. out."

So here I am! I have a designed person all set out and ready to walk through those school doors into a foreign world-school.

~Well, this story won't last long. I just thought that it'd be a cute fic before I start school, and a congrats to any of you authors who've started school. See how Dick's 1st day of fourth grade is gonna suck! R&R :)


	2. Popular

Repeating fourth grade was like riding an old roller coaster that was so bored of. Especially because I knew all the curves, turns, and flips which made it frustratingly boring to wait in line.

In the meantime, I practiced the arts of a crucial skill in school- one that I never learned in homeschool- ignoring. You had to do it a certain way. It was more than just looking at the teacher while you tuned her out. I also had to let in a certain amount of information in case she asked me a question. It was difficult at first. My classmates had mastered it far before I had.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl with a pony-tail scribble something down on a fresh new piece of paper. She slyly passed it to a kid that passed it to another down to my desk. On the way down, I noticed my name writted in hearts with pink ink. I pretended not to see whom it was addressed to so once it reached my desk, I passed it to the boy next to me.

The freckled face of his lit up as he didn't notice my name on it, and began to vicously unfold it with a wild creepy smile. I began to feel a wave of relief from giving it to him as he gave a wink to the girl who looked like she was about to puke.

After spelling, I tried to open my locker, but it refused to budge. It was embarrasing. The Boy Wonder having trouble with a stupid lock. A frustrated groan escaped my lips as I retried again and again.

Suddenly, I found some buzz-cut guy leaning over my back with several friends by his side. I didn't like that type of group. I wasn't firmiliar with a lot of things in public school, but I did know a bulley when I saw him. Earlier he had picked on a couple of younger kids my age. Great. I couldn't fight back. No making a big scene like I was told. So, my only defense was iganorance. The same skill I had practiced throughout class. Maybe public school was useful...

"Hey," he called more welcoming tone than the other kids he had picked on. "You need some help with that?"

"That's okay," I responded without the least sound of fear, but in my social voice that Alfred said I had mastered.

"What helps me," he said reflecting my kind tone. "Is to do the first number clockwise, turn the second number to the left, and then do the last number clockwise again. Try it."

I quickly did so with great speed in order for him not to see the combination. Then before I could open it, he slammed his fist on it, which caused it to open by itself.

"Crappy locker," I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I think that locker fits Mark more than you though," he laughed along with all of his group. Well, almost all of them. I was guessing that the one boy whose laughter was substituded by a sour scowl, was this 'Mark.'

"So what's your name kid," asked another guy, about a year older than the rest, I guessed.

"Uh, Dick. Dick Grayson. Pleasure to meet...?," I began with a questioning look.

"Oh, me and my friends," asked the 'leader' that had helped me with my locker." Well, that's Josh, Trisha, Anne, Zach, Mark, Jess, and me... I'm J.C."

"So,..."I began truely curious about a popular bunch like they talking to the 'new kid.' "Are you always this friendly with new kids?"

"Wow," J.C complimented truely impressed. "You cut right to the chase. I guess that's what I like about you, kid. You're cooler than the rest of these dweebs. You're different. I don't know why," he said as honestly as he could. He was trying to figure out what was different about me, I could tell. That's what worried me. " But, you just have some type of...I dunno...look on your face that fits in. Pretty sure you would have gotten into a group whether I came to you, or not. Might as well speed things up, y'know?"

"Sure," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. I had gotten that a lot through my life. I was good with people. I was a people person, or so I was told. I would find myself getting to know Bruce's employees better than he knew them. Most of the time, in the circus, I was respected more than made fun of all thanks to my social skills. I don't know what I do. Just relate with people, I guess.

"You should sit with us at lunch," suggested Jess blushing as she,and the two other girls, giggled.

"Yeah.., that'd be coo-"

! ! !

"Ah shoot," Zach complained. "There goes the bell- we're gonna be late!"

"Oh no," mocked Trisha. "It's the end of the world!"

"See you later," J.C shouted back at me as I sped-walked to class.

I waved my hand 'bye' over my shoulder and I continued off. A super popular group in school saying I would fit in? I'm worthless- can't even obey Bruce's order on the first day of school.

We went to math and were told to pay attention when long division came in. I knew what she meant. The basics were absolutely essentil. By basics, I mean long division itself.

"My sista says we ain't need no long division when we got calculators," some wise guy called out.

I soon found myself in a room of students vs. teacher. An unfair fight. All of them chimed together in agerement to this new discovery.

"Not at all," I defended the 'enemy' in a calm, and cool voice. "In fact, long division will be an essential foundation to build upon once in algebra. There will be larger problems to worry about that you won't have time to focus on the simplicities of division alone."

Everyone stared at me in worry. Teachers were suppose to be wrong about everything in their eyes. Now they have one of their kind agree? They looked as if the world had turned upside down. "R-really," asked the same guy that had just contradicted her.

"Why, yes," sighed the teacher in gratefulness. "Yes-yes, thank you Richard."

Suddenly all of the students pulled out there new notebooks they had used for doodles and began to scribble what was on the board. Mrs. Certon mouthed a 'thank you' to me, and I replied with, what my mom had called, _the _charming smile.

By lunch, I could already catagorize people by thier table. Their were 'rejects'. Where I was suppose to be. There were normal,and then their were popular- J.C's kingdom.

I tried to blend into the crowd over to the 'rejects' table, but I was caught, and sadly, couldn't resist!

"Hey, Dick," J.C yelled across the large cafetiria. "Come sit with us!"

Surprisingly, I went. Everyone looked at me as if I were walking down a red carpet. Some were faces of high respect. Others of faces of ..was a face of guilt. I was giving in to the crowd despite Bruce's order.

"Josh says he saw you in the park," Mark said. "Told us that you played basketball better than the pros!"

Oh, great. "Uh, me...? No, you must be thinking of someone else I couldn't catch a ball if my life depended on it," I lied.

"Really," asked Josh a little surprised. "He looked just like- you..."

"Sorry," I apologized as I sat down beside J.C. "Maybe you need glasses," I joked with a smile.

Suddenly the whole table burst out with laughter. I smiled a little, but didn't know what was so funny.

"It's an inside joke," Josh mumbled with his face shading red.

"What's so funny about it," I asked gaining enthusiasm.

"Well," began a brunette- Anne.

"Oh, come on, GUYS," Josh pleaded.

"Tell me," I laughed with an evil smile. "Tell me!"

"When Josh was in second grade," Mark began. "He always use to tease this red-head about her glasses. So one day, his mom comes over and..."

"That was three years ago," Josh protested.

"-one day she comes over," Mark tried to continue.

"MERCY, I PLEAD WITH YOU!"

"Request denied," Dick barked/laughed. "!"

"She came over and..., told him he forgot his glasses!"

I found myself roaring out in laughter. "OH,...the irony!"

"He had purposefully left his glasses at home for months," Zach cried in laughter. "They were pink, too!"

"PINK!" I felt like I was diseased with laughter along with the rest of the group.

"They were the only ones in our budget," Josh objected.

"Whatever you say, four-eyes," I teased. I'd never call someone that, but it was just too funny about him teasing the poor girl. He had it coming. Everyone laughed harder at that.

"Come on, Dick," he pleaded. "It's not that funny!"

"YES, IT IS," the whole table, including I, bawled out.

Mark knudged me on the shoulder and said, "Now he wears contacts."

For about twenty more minutes, we talked on other subjects. Any topic that was mentioned drew me to large fascination. It felt like we had been friends for years. They even cracked up over my punny jokes, which I stopped. Those jokes were way too close! Robin used them all the time.

"Hey guys," a blonde greeted as she walked over to the table.

"Betty," all the boys exclaimed. She must have been the alpha female. No wonder. She _was_ really pretty. I found my cheeks burning a bit. Trisha and Jess looked at me angrily everytime I turned to her though. She had some jean shorts and a pink colored shirt. Her eyes were blue, but a completey different shade than mine. Her's were almost white. Mine were a darker shade.

"Who's he," she asked with a finger towards me.

"Dick," J.C introduced with his large arm over my shoulders. "He's new here."

Before Betty could respond, Trisha cut in," Called him first!"

"You did not," contradicted Jess with a little joking push.

I found myself blushing even harder as I tried to hide my face closer to my tray of food that I hadn't touched.

"Don't worry girls," Betty eased as she sat on the opposite side of me. "You can keep him 'cause I've got a boy of my own."

"Yeah, me," Mark announced with a pointed finger towards himself.

"_Cuh_, in your dreams," Betty shouted.

Jess poked my shoulder and explained," She's in love with RoOoOobin..!"

"Yup," she answered proudly. "He's the cutest boy in the WORLD!"

"Who's Robin," I asked assuming she meant another guy in the school.

"Who's Robin? WHO'S ROBIN? What, were you born yesterday," she exclaimed. "Only the Boy Wonder himself! PARTNER IN THE DYNAMIC DUO! FIRST EVER SIDEKICK, AND THE _CUTEST_ BOY EV-ER!"

It felt like my ears were bleeding to death! She had been so calm and collective a while ago. Now she was screaming to an extent of breaking something.

I never even considered anyone to have an opinion over my secret ID. Sure, I saw some merchandise of Batman and me in

stores, and I heard some rumors by grown-ups, but never by kids. I never imagined people my age having perspectives of Robin. It just never occured to me that I might have...fans. Especially one who's that extatic.

My thoughts were interrupted by something she placed on the table. My stomach twisted in pure disgust at the sight of it. A lunch box with Robin as a -a chibi!

"Uh," I began." What's _that_?"

"Huh," she asked somewhat insulted. "You don't like my lunch box?"

"Well, _Robin_ has no pants."

"He does too! They're just really short ones!"

"They have scales on," I protested. Darn media! One time they mistook Superman to have blonde hair!

"I know," she awed with drool. "Aren't they cute?"

"I saw the real Robin on T.V. He has pants. They're tight, but they're pants."

Thank you, J.C!

"Well, shorts are sooooooo much cuter!" Was 'cute' the only word she knew?

"Dick and J.C are right," supported Zach. "Robin doesn't have eyes, and a head twice the size of his body either."

"Well,_ duh_, genius! It's called animae," she argued as she took out a pb&j sandwich.

"This is what Robin looks like," announced Mark as he pulled out his brand new black backpack.

Oh, how I wish I looked like that. The Robin on there was in his middle teens it looked like. He was doing some sort of cool kick with Batman behind him. His hair was spikey and he was ripping with muscles. How, I wished...

"He's younger than that," Betty objected. "You think I'd like a guy twice my age?"

"Anyone would if they had cool super powers," added Trisha.

"I thought Batman and Robin didn't have superpowers," Dick suggested trying to hide his cover.

"You kidding," asked Mike. "All super heroes have superpowers! It's the law!"

"The law," I asked with an unbelieving edge to my tone.

"Cha'ya! You think they'd let any kid fight high top criminals with Batman if they didn't have powers," Mark asked. "Besides, I saw Batman do it himself!"

"WHOA," everyone gasped in the room. "You met Batman?"

I honestly tried not to let my eyes roll backwards. Should have expected rumors. "How'd you meet him," I asked trying to act excited with the rest.

"Well, I was walking out of my house one night to look for my skateboard, and I saw Batman and Robin beat'n some gangster in an alley." Mark started standing up on his seat with the rising crowd gathering eagerly to hear. "You should've seen it! There he was! He sank into his cape and then shot some sort of explosives out of his hand! Then Robin flew in, and-"

"Robin can fly," some girl asked in the back.

"Sure can! He can also shoot these boomerang things from his hands! I saw so!"

The crowds gasped in amazement, aside from Betty, at the detailed story he gave. I was beginning to think he really had seen us, but his imagination stretched the fact that those were man-made weapons. Really, I found it amusing. It was fun to hear different ideas on how those stories happened, and I kinda like the idea of having superpowers. Just as he was about to carry on about how I flew around a fire escape, Betty cut in.

"That's a bunch'a bologna! Robin relies on his athletic and artful skills to fight! That's what's so cool about him!"

"_You_ never saw him," Mike argued.

"Did so," she argued. "And, _I_ got it on tape!" She drew out her cheap pink camera, and began to turn it on.

Practically the whole lunch room swarmed around her as she displayed her recording. I slowly pulled my hoody over my head to try to hide any structures that someone might notice were similar about us. Slowly away from the crowd I left to a bench as I heard their 'Oohs', and 'Awes,' over Betty's footage. I had to wait until the comotion of Robin died down for me to start into the conversation again. I could at least do that much for Bruce.

I glanced around the lunchroom until I spotted the time on a hanging clock. 1:17! We were suppose to be out by 1!

"Hey guys," I exclaimed loudly breaking up their gossip. "Weren't we suppose to be out by 1?"

Everyone galnced at the clock and quickly panicked. Scatters of people swarmed the room causing chaos. This was weird. Wouldn't anyone hear the bell by now? If we didn't, wouldn't someone come in to get us? Was this a normal thing in public school? Apparently not. Otherwise no one would be running around like so.

All of the noise was interrupted by a shout of a vicous gun. I knew that shot well as a hero. They all began to scream and run out of the doors, but they were locked shut. Screams rose almost as loud as more gun shots firing off!

"SHUT UP," A loud grown voice demanded. I turned to see an old 30-40 year old man enter through the only unlocked door with the gun. "I said SHUT UP! All 'a YOU!"

All of their actions were mixed together. Kneeling down, and fighting back tears. Others were clutching one another for the sweet taste of comfort in the heavy situation. Most stayed frozen in the coldness of fear. I, on the other hand, couldn't help but think, "Here I thought school would be boring..."

~Poor Robin~


	3. solo mission

I glanced at the clock again. 1:30. The man had been following the pretty much same routine for 12 minutes. Yelled on his phone, then shouted, then shot around the room stupidly wasting his bullets. I had spent most of my time trying to calm down people kneeling and crying. I was a little scared myself. I mean I had fought waaaay tougher villains before, but it was with Batman, AND there hadn't been hostages!

Ideas had been forming slowly in my head, but there was always just one element that ruined the whole plan. The biggest problems were a) The hostages not getting hurt and b) no one finding out I was Robin...oh, and c) hopefully not getting killed, but the necesities always came first.

In the back, more kids felt safer about crawling over to someone for comfort without being seen. So as far back as I was, I had several kids crawling on my lap hoping that my clear calmness would protect them.

"He's gonna kill us, he's gonna kill us," a little girl whined as she dug her runny-nose in my chest.

"Nah," a calmly lied with ease. "He wouldn't kill cute kids like you."

"He's gotta gun," another whimpered as he clung onto my arm.

"Yeah, he-he'll f-f-f-fi-i-i-n-nd us-s," another kid managed to whimper into words. Well, alright -he wasn't EXACTLY a kid. Actually, he was older than I was...

"We're in the d-dark," the girl replied as she took her wet face off of my arm.

The dark! That was it! I didn't know why I didn't think of that before! I was just about to eagerly jump up to carry out my rough-formed plan until I remembered that I was burried in kids.

"Hey," I whispered softly. "Maybe if you guys go hide under that table, then he can't find you..."

"NO," a kid with glasses screamed as he clung on tighter.

"SHUUUT UPPP!" The man screamed at us as he announced his order with roaring bullets. The kids fear all sounded out as the bullets flew."Now, lOoOoOok," he threatened as he spat into his cell phone as if he were a drunk man. "I said FiFTy grand! No less, I- no I won't settle for just twenty-!-look, I wannit here in half an hooour, or your kids are gonna taste led!"

"Come on, guys," I pleaded. "I'll crawl with you over there, okay?"

"N-n-no-oh, d-don't leave-" It was no use. Hiding under a table was the most logical thing to do. But, I've learned that sometimes in the face of danger, logic is hid away by fear. And these kids **WERE** afraid.

"I! SAID! SHUT! UP! YOU **&$&#%&****!" Bullets sounded again as the others screamed.

They weren't getting off so I had no other choice; I was going to have to leave them 'literally' in the dark.

I managed to slip my hand into my pocket and squirm around for my weapon I never left behind- a mini laser! The kids were too busy crying to notice my use of the weapon. I hid it by my side and slowly aimed it at the light swithch. As I pressed the button on it, it over-heated the wires and the light went off. Before even a reaction of a scream could be heard, I threw a fallen lunch plate at the man's hand causing him to drop the gun.

"WHAT THE**&^$%(!** is go'in on? I'll shoot you, I tell ya," he yelled as he scrambled on the floor looking for his gun.

Being more adapted to the dark, I ran over to my over-sized schoolbag, leaving the crying kids on the floor. I found my night goggles, Robin suit, and utility belt. Now the situation was in my favor- the dark.

"NO ONE MOVE! I SAID NO ONE MOOOVE," he yelled as he helplessly searched on the dirty floor.

My sound of laughter echoed in the dark room as I grabbed his gun and began suiting up as Robin.

"WHO THE** *&%)'s **there?"

"Whoa; you kiss your mom with that mouth," I teased as I had finished suiting up and had placed my civilian clothes under a table. I went over to a spare set of lights and turned them on announcing that they were all safe by seeing a fellow hero (if I do say so myself.)

"Robin," they all cried in delight. A couple were looking around hoping to see Batman by my side. Unfortunately, he wasn't. This wa a solo mission.

"Bird-Boy," he teased a little more relaxed that it was _only_ a kid. "A little far from the nest ain't ya?"

"Gotta stretch my wings a little here and there, right," I asked as I twirled his gun around like a toy. I was perched upon a lunch table with my legs dangling over it.

"If ya have any wings left!"

"Uh, who's holding the gun now," I asked.

"hehe,I ain't scared of you. I heard about your lil 'no killing' policy."

"Pfffffffft, oh please," I laughed aiming the gun at him as the others cheered me on. "You don't have to make a Holywood movie out of this!" The man looked confused so eagerly, I explained. "You think I never learned how to aim? Guns don't ALWAYS kill. But, they can hurt you enough to stop someone, if one has shot properly."

Now he began to sweat."...Eh, Batman never uses guns..."

"Do I look like Batman to you?" I NEVER would actually use a gun. Actually, I could have just kicked his butt right then, but I just couldn't help but scare him after he had acted so 'bad'.

"yeah shoot 'em," more of the boys than girls shouted. "Just like on the cop shows!" Batman wouldn't have been happy at me at this point. I was encouraging them to like violence, but still, if I wasn't going to kill him, it was just, right?

"You **%^*&$%#ing **bird-boy," he snarled.

"How dare you," I heard a female voice scream. All of a sudden, Betty ran out and attacked the man.

"No, don't-," I stamered out, but it was too late. As she aimed her kick at him he pulled her leg over to him and flipped out a pocket knife that was aimed at her throat!

"Robin help-," she whimpered as the knife pressed against her skin tighter.

Suddenly a loud yell came from outside as the police had arrived."ATTENTION, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! COME OUT SO WE CAN COMPROMISE ON A SOLUTION!"

"I have a solution for ya, he whispered to himself. "MONEY!" He slowly walked away with her in his arms as he ran to the tp of the stairs. "NO ONE FOLLOWS," he yelled at us.

I should have stopped him from the beginning. I should have stopped Betty from getting near him. I should have done a lot of things. But, what I did then I probably should have _never_ done! I followed. I used the gun to shoot open an entrance through the wall. Taking my chance, I put the gun in my utility belt and shot a grappling hook to the top of the school.

He had made it to the roof to show the crowd his hostage. "You wanna compromise? I'll give you a compromise! I WANT MY MONEY AND I WANT IT NOW!"

"YOU JERK," Betty yelled as she karate chopped his hand causing his knife to tumble to the floor.

My eyes widened as an unexpected attack was made on him. I was slowly hiding behind him up until now when he had no weapon on her.

"You just got your butt kicked by a little girl," I teased seeing that she was now safe enough for me to fight against him. "ouch!"

"Robin," she screamed in delight. "See that," she announced to the public below. "I'm getting saved by ROBIN!" A wave of heat overflowed my face at her comment.

"That's what you think," he screamed as he held her over the edge of the building. Screams sounded once more this time by the adults at the bottom. "Now, I'll tell ya what, bird boy," he sneered with his hands controlling all of the game. "You be a good little boy and give me that gun, then your pretty lil girlfriend won't plumit to her death!"

"You won't drop her," I asked double-checking his deal, and ignoring what he had called her.

"You got my word, kid."

"Word of a criminal isn't much to have," I replied now becoming more serious.

"You see any better deals?"

"Fine...!," I snarled through my teeth as I threw his gun to him.

"GoOoOod boy," he smiled as he aimed the gun at her head.

"HEY," I yelled.

"Didn't say I'd let her live," he laughed as he pulled the trigger.

nothing.

"WHAT THE-," he yelled in frustration. He pulled it again, and again, and again...nothing.

"Do you even know how to use a gun," Betty asked smartly.

"You might need these," I smiled with his bullets in my hand.

**"&%#*$ed**! kid," he snarled. But, right before he could dangle her over the roof again, I tumbled onto him and seved a few punches until he fell unconcious.

"Robin," Betty screamed with joy along with the rest of the crowd.

"I'm sorry, Bett- miss...I shouldn't have endangered you in the first place," I apologized remembering Alfred's direction of manners.

"WeEEEll, I might forget it," she smiled devilishly," if you can get me down.."

"Sure", I agreed with a smile. "Stairs are right down that way."

"Nooo,..." she responded with a scrunched up nose. "I meant on your grapping hook..."

"Oh, uh,...sure, I guess." Confidence was something I was naturally born with...why did girls have to ruin it though?

As I reached the bottom, the crowd awaited while the rest of the school was coming out of the building.

"Thanks, Robin," she smiled as she threw out her pink camera at me. Before I could respond, she wrapped her arm over my shoulder and pressed the button.

"Hey," I protested as she put it back in her pocket.

"Robin," Mike ran over to see me. "You've gotta find Dick! I think he's still in the building!"

"Hmph," Betty replied. "He's probably hiding in the bathroom somewhere."

After the drama, Alfred had picked me up in worried arms and taken me back home. Bruce had been helping crime in Star City so he was completey unaware of a thing when he came back through the door.

"So Dick," he asked exasperated from his mission (like always) "How was your first day of school?"

~END~


End file.
